A Tiny Misunderstanding
by EstelleDusk
Summary: One-Shot/ Sora has been called to his son's school to take care of a minor problem that the teacher has encountered. It all started with his eight-year-old son filling out an official document... /Rated for very minor themes that you have to squint to see


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that can be recognized.

**Note:** This story can to be after I heard a similar story about someone I know.

* * *

A brunette man sighs as he overlooks the open sea while standing with his silver-haired best friend near a bent paopu tree, on a tiny island unanimously called "Riku's Island," attached by a bridge to another island called the "Play Island," which is a part of the chain of islands called Destiny Islands, which is an entire world in itself. "Hey, Riku, do you ever wonder what would happen if our kids were forced to fill out those silly school forms?" The brunette man asks his friend.

Riku ponders for a moment and then turns to his friend. "Sora, are you saying you didn't know that the schools are doing just that?" Sora shakes his head and Riku wonders how his best friend could be so clueless at times. "Haven't you wondered why you haven't been given any forms to sign this school year? How dense can you be?" Riku continues.

Sora rolls his eyes. "Well, excuse me if my wife doesn't know everything that is written thanks to some silly reasoning of some group of people that lives in a place called the 'Realm of Nothing.'" Sora makes little quotes marks when he says "Realm of Nothing."

"Sora, didn't you read the newsletter? That's how I know. You forget my wife won't tell me anything." Riku shakes his head and mutters the word stubborn under his breath and then continues. "Maybe you should head home, Erisa's been laughing silently for the past few days and whenever I ask she just says your son's name and then school."

Sora let mock horror cover his face, "Erisa? Laughing?! Oh no, it's the apocalypse! Run for your lives!" He then laughs when Riku growls a little and runs away from the tree with a "later" and then rows away on his boat.

"Sora no baka! Don't diss my wife when you know she could beat you in a fight!" Riku calls out to his friend as he rows away.

A wine-haired woman purses her lips as she answer a phone call from her son's elementary school.

"Hello, is this the Kinoshi Household?" A female voice says over the phone.

"Yes, this is Kinoshi Kairi speaking. If this is about Takao-kun, we'll pay for whatever he broke." Kairi replies a little nervously, knowing how energetic her son could be since he takes after his father.

"No, no, Takao-kun didn't break anything this time." A pause as the woman laughs. "He did however write something that I'd like to ask your husband about, can you send him to the school?"

"He's not here at the moment, but I can go—" Kairi starts.

"I don't think so Kinoshi Kairi-dono. I know you're expecting and I wouldn't want to endanger you child in any way. Can you please tell Kinoshi Sora-dono to come over to the school whenever he gets back?"

Kairi hesitates a little, still determined to go but she eventually sighs since she knows Takao's teacher is right. "Alright, I'll send him when he comes back. Sayonara Sensei." The teacher replies and they hang up their phones.

"What did Takao-kun do now?" She groans as she walks towards to door, determined to find Sora, when the door opens and in walks her husband, the brunette man from before.

"Takao-kun did something again? Guess Riku was right to send me home early. Hey Kairi, hope you weren't planning on going to his school." Sora hugs her and kisses her. "I'll go and be back soon, you rest." He kisses her one more time and leaves her on the couch. He then leaves.

Sora runs into Takao's elementary school and bumps into his son's teacher. "Sumimasen, Niwa-san. I wasn't watching where I was going. I was told that Takao did something again, what did he do this time?"

Niwa shakes her head. "No, it was my fault. I was rushing to the lunchroom. Takao-kun has written something that I wanted to ask you about, that's all. He didn't break anything…yet." She adds as an afterthought.

"Alright, what did he write? If it's curse word, he probably learned it from his uncle Riku or his other uncle Cid or even one of his aunts…" Sora starts to list the names of all of his friends that have claimed to be uncles and aunts to his eight-year-old boy.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's not a curse word, and for the record, I've heard yourself utter a word or two whenever you couldn't take the stress. Come on, I'll show you." Niwa ignores Sora's embarrassed face and leads him to her classroom. She grabs a pile of papers from her desk and searches for the one with his son's name on it. She gives a small cry of triumph and holds out the paper that Sora now recognizes to be a form. He scans the sheet, not knowing what he's supposed to be looking for.

"Takao-kun should arrive here soon but I want to ask you before he comes. Look underneath the section headed Sex, can you tell me what spurred Takao-kun to write that Kinoshi-san?" Niwa asks Sora.

Sora looks where directed and thinks that he would have sweatdropped if he were in an anime. Two simple words were written in that section. Two very, very, very, very simple words. "Not Married" was scribbled in Takao's messy handwriting. He thinks that he now knows why Erisa was laughing to herself, she saw this. "I have no idea why he would write something like that. I may be his father, but I do not claim to know how my son's mind works."

"Hmm, okay, we'll just ask him when he arrives from the playground." Niwa says as they take a seat and wait for Takao to show. Minutes later Takao slides open the screen door to the classroom and bows before his teacher and father.

"Sumimasen for being late, Niwa-sensei, Otou-san. I had to use the restroom. Why have I been called here?" Takao, a little brunette with purple eyes, asks as he rises from his bow. Sora bites his lip a little and kneels before his son with the form in hand. He points to the words Niwa and he had been wondering about and opens his mouth to speak.

"Takao-kun, why did you write these words in this section of the form?" Takao looks at the form in confusion and then his smile brightens as he answers in realization.

"I wrote that I wasn't married 'cause I'm not, and because I Kaa-san says that I should wait until I'm married to have cex." Takao exclaims while mispronouncing "sex."

Silence reigns for a moment as teacher and father take in what he said. Then they start laughing and Sora tries to explain that Takao misunderstood what he was being asked by the form.

"Son…haha…in this…hah…this case…hahaha…that word meant…meant…haha…gender…hahahaha…it was asking your gender…hahaha…not if you've done it!" Sora continues to laugh and he only barely hears his son reply in an annoyed tone.

"Well why didn't they say so in the first place!"

* * *

**Sora No Baka** – Sora, you idiot

**Otou** – Father

**Sensei** – Teacher

**Okaa** – Mother

**Sumimasen** – In this case, "I'm sorry"

**Sayonara** – I'm sorry

-**kun** – Endearing term added to people's names who are smaller or younger than you, especially boys

-**san** – Respectful term added to people's names for a show of mild respect

-**dono** – Respectful term added to people's name for a great show of respect


End file.
